In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,582, issued on July 13, 1976, I disclose and claim novel denominational gaming tokens (casino chips) and related injection-molding fabrication processes wherein these chips are constructed using total chip assembly techniques which makes these chips or tokens very difficult to counterfeit. At the same time, however, novel tokens are produced with sharp durable and permanent indicia color lines thereon which render these tokens readily distinguishable as to denomination, origin, etc. at normal game distances by players and gaming house personnel alike. Thus, not only did my above-identified invention overcome smear problems associated with loss of color definition in "paint-on indicia" type casino tokens, but it also eliminated the metal-to-cloth edge wear problems caused by metal inlay type casino chips. Additionally, this patented process makes token counterfeiting difficult by improving the total control which the final token assembler may exercise over the completed token.